A Light Star
by left4dead321
Summary: A year has passed since Anthony stopped using his dark powers but now the darkness within is controlling him again can he overcome his powers again or will it control him.
1. A light star: Birthday

It started to rain here I am sitting on my legs sobbing I am truly sad now I lost my friends, my family, and my love. Have you ever been called a monster no matter what I did for this city everybody still called me a freak, and a monster you see this happened five days ago when things went from bad to worst.

The giant beast nearly smashed Anthony into the ground but missed by two inches."Ah Jesus Christ what's up with Japan, and giant monsters?" Anthony asked out loud remembering how he defeated three monsters the same exact size as he transformed into his light form so he could dodge the monster's attacks."For crying out loud any day would be better but not today!" Anthony said trying to make sure he didn't break his gift for Yutaka. The monster's claws almost ripped Anthony in half but instead it destroyed his present."Ah you bastard you know how long it takes to fix,or even make a crystal figure?" Anthony asked sarcastically.

The monster tried to attack again but was killed with a powerful light blast."That's what you get bitch!" Anthony said as he returned to normal he found his broken present and sighed with annoyance."Hey Anthony!" Hiyori called walking with her friend Patty."Hey guys how's it going?" Anthony asked as he picked up his crystal figure."What's that?" Patty asked as she noticed the broken figure."Oh that was Yutaka's present but thanks to that dumb ass it's ruin!" Anthony said as he tried to piece it back together but failed."Oh we're sorry to hear that but you better get another gift soon it's 7 already and you know how Yutaka likes to sleep early."Hiyori said just as Anthony turned into his light form and flew off.

Anthony flew through the sky as fast as he could so he could make another crystal figure."Jesus stupid monsters ruining everything that I always plan!" Anthony complained as he started to work on the shape of the figure."Okay I'm almost done with the upper part I just need to...dammit!" Anthony screamed as the figure broke again."If I use my dark powers I could make this in a couple of minutes but if I do that I'll break Yutaka's promise." Anthony thought trying to come up with a decision he didn't want to give Yutaka nothing but he also didn't want to break his promise.

It took some serious thinking but Anthony decided he was going to use his dark powers for the first time this year."Okay I'll make the shapes for the figure, and then I'll fuse them together with light Eco." Anthony said as he transformed into his dark form. His appearance changed a bit his dark form was spikier than usual, his fangs were a bit larger, his horns were a bit bigger, and his eyes were black with red pupils."Damn I'm scarier than I was last year!" Anthony said as he looked at his reflection."Okay let's get this over with!" Anthony thought as he grabbed the crystal.

The first part of the sculpture was hard but Anthony manage to finish it."Okay now for the bottom part." Anthony thought as he started to work. One hour later Anthony completed the final piece."Wow it looks like a real rose." Anthony said as he fused the pieces together."Great now time to...ah dammit!" Anthony said as looked at the clock it was 11:00."Crap crap crap damn!" Anthony yelled as he turned into his light form and flew towards Yutaka's house.

It was 11:10 now when Anthony arrived at her house."She's going to be pissed." Anthony thought as he knocked on the door."Why are you here Eco freak?" Konata asked she always hated Anthony."I brought Yutaka's present...sorry I'm late." Anthony said as Konata glared at him."She's asleep so why don't you fly,or whatever you do and leave?" Konata said as Hiyori, and Patty walked behind her."Now now Konata let him in he's a good boy, and he's house broken so he won't leave a mess!" Hiyori said as Patty rubbed Anthony's head like a dog."Hey let me go!" Konata said as Hiyori picked her up."Okay Anthony go see Yutaka she'll be happy that you came." Patty said as Anthony walked into Yutaka's room."Hello Anthony-San what took you so long Yutaka fell asleep waiting for you?" Minami asked as Anthony took out his present."Wait you guys did celebrate her birthday right?" Anthony asked as he hid his present."No we were waiting for you Yutaka won't open a present or eat her cake she wanted you to be here." Minami said as Anthony frowned."Damn I'm sorry I was busy making this." Anthony said as he revealed the crystal rose."Wow you made that?" Patty said as she entered the room."Yeah remember when I fought that monster well he destroyed my first crystal rose so I made another but it took me longer than I expected so sorry." Anthony said as Hiyori, and Konata entered the room

Konata stared at Anthony with both amazement, and anger."Okay Eco boy time to leave!" Konata said as she tried to push him out."Stop it Konata he needs to sleep here tonight so Yutaka would be happy." Hiyori said grabbing Konata's shoulder."Fine but only this one time!" Konata said pushing her way out to her room."Why does she hate me?" Anthony said as he yawned a bit."We don't know but maybe she thinks your going to hurt Yutaka." Patty said as Anthony stretched."That's stupid I would never hurt Yutaka." Anthony said as he grabbed a extra blanket."It's alright Anthony-San you don't have to worry about it." Minami said as Anthony left the room he was going to sleep on the couch.

Anthony set up his bed when Sojiro walked in."Uh hello there um Eco Mon...I mean uh look I'm sorry but when people mention you they usually call you Eco freak, Dark monster, or Dark Eco monster what's your real name again no offense but I don't really see you that much." Sojiro said feeling bad. "Oh that's okay I'm use to it by now my name's Anthony people talk about me?" Anthony said a bit confused."Yeah they posted YouTube videos as well here I'll show you." Sojiro said as he showed the video of Anthony crashing the car last year."That car was going to hit Yutaka I freaked out I could have done something else but that was a accident." Anthony said as Sojiro bowed to him."Thank you for protecting my niece I'll let you sleep." Sojiro said as he left.

Anthony fell asleep, and so did everyone else. Konata sneaked into the living room where Anthony fell asleep."Why didn't you chose me?" Konata asked as she rubbed against Anthony."I mean Yutaka is great but I loved you the first time I saw you, and she didn't why don't you love me?" Konata asked as she kissed his forehead."You know that's my first kiss a lot of guys always ask me out but I turned them down because I...I..I love you goodnight Anthony-San." Konata said before leaving.


	2. Just a day late

Yutaka woke up at 4:15 cause she had to use the bathroom."Boy if I keep drinking soda before bed than sooner or later I'm going to wet the bed." Yutaka thought as she entered the bathroom. "I wonder why Anthony-Chan didn't show did he forget?" Yutaka said silently as she shed a single tear before leaving the bathroom."Does he hate me no he can't he shows his affection perfectly...huh?" Yutaka said as she saw a body on the couch."Oh Anthony-Chan you did come what was I thinking of course you wouldn't forget me." Yutaka said as she snuggled into Anthony's chest ,and fell asleep moments later.

Minami woke up it was 4:30, and she didn't see Yutaka."Yutaka...Yutaka where did you...never mind." Minami said as she saw Yutaka sleeping on top of Anthony."I guess you missed him." Minami thought before Anthony slowly open his eyes."Good morning Minami how did you sleep?" Anthony asked as he opened both eyes."I slept like a baby, and by the looks of it Yutaka is sleeping very peacefully." Minami said before rubbing the small girl's head."Wow I didn't see you there cutie Minami does she look cute sleeping?" Anthony asked as he kissed Yutaka's head.

Minami blushed as she stared at Yutaka she secretly loved Yutaka but never told her."Yeah Anthony she looks very cute." Minami said smiling."Hey can you take my place for a minute I need to use the bathroom real quick?" Anthony asked as he got up a bit."Sure." Minami said as she sat on the edge of the couch. Anthony manage to get Yutaka off of him, and placed her on top of Minami."Aw isn't that cute does Hiyori, or Patty have a camera?" Anthony asked blushing."No but you could try Konata." Minami said making Anthony a bit annoyed.

Anthony walked towards Konata's room ,and knocked on the door."What is it oh hello Eco freak what do you want?" Konata asked both annoyed ,and embarrassed."Do you have a camera?" Anthony asked looking away from Konata."Yes why do you need a camera?" Konata asked walking out of her room. "Look at the couple on the couch...and put some pants on jeez!" Anthony said before walking to the bathroom."Hey buddy I wear a shirt, and a pair of panties to bed if you don't like it then don't wake me up!" Konata mumbled as she grabbed her robe and looked for her camera.

Minami watched Yutaka sleeping on her chest."Anthony-Chan I love you please give me a kiss." Yutaka said talking in her sleep."Yutaka I'm not Anthony-Chan it's Minami." Minami whispered. "Anthony-Chan doesn't love me anymore!" Yutaka silently yelled in her sleep as she started to cry a bit. "Wait you think I'm Anthony-Chan?" Minami asked as she moved her head towards Yutaka."Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt and besides I'm saving their relationship in a way." Minami thought before kissing Yutaka."Oh I see Anthony-Chan was playing hard to get just like a puppy well goodnight Anthony-Chan!" Yutaka said talking in her sleep still."He's a lucky guy to have someone like you." Minami said before falling asleep.

Konata finally found her camera it was on the computer."5:08 this better be good freak or else I'm kicking your...ass aw how cute!" Konata said as she took pictures of the two."I just want to join these two, and sleep with them!" Konata said as she kissed their foreheads. Anthony walked to the three girls. "Aw you know what I don't want to mess this beautiful picture up they could sleep here tonight." Anthony said as he walked towards Yutaka's room."Wow hey bitch you can take my room I'll take Yutaka's room !" Konata said nearly yelling at him."I'm just going to ignore that last comment but fine and why don't you want me in Yutaka's room she's sleeping right there?" Anthony asked as he looked at the blue haired girl."Because you might do something perverted, and Hiyori, and Patty are sleeping there!" Konata said believing that Anthony was a pervert."Okay whatever night then." Anthony said as he walked towards Konata's room.

Anthony entered Konata's room and looked around."Jeez it's like a game stop store...with figurines!" Anthony said as he sat on Konata's bed."Man why does she hate me what did I do to her?" Anthony said before falling asleep. Konata walked into her room and turned towards Anthony. "I'm just jealous I know it seems like I hate you but that's just a lie to be honest I like you..I really like you...goodnight Anthony-Chan." Konata said before she left sobbing a bit.

Hiyori, and Patty woke up it was 6:00 now they decided to wake their friends up so they can start Yutaka's party."Get up Yutaka...wake up Yutaka huh?" Hiyori said as she notice Konata sleeping on Yutaka's bed."Leave me alone I want to sleep!" Konata grumbled as she pulled the cover over her head. "If Konata is here than where's Yutaka...and Minami?" Patty asked stretching her arms."Well let's look for them then!" Hiyori said excited."Okay I guess but we should be...well we found Yutaka, and Minami already but wheres Anthony?" Patty said when Konata's door opened.

Anthony left Konata's room one because he was thirsty, and two of the posters were staring at him."Oh good morning Anthony who did you sleep?" Hiyori asked as Anthony rubbed his eyes."Not so good but whatever I'm going to make the birthday girl some breakfast if you want anything tell me now." Anthony said but was stopped by Patty."I would like some old fashion pancakes please!" Patty said smiling."I'll have some french toast!" Hiyori said as she tried to wake Yutaka, and Patty up."Okay anyone else I'll wait for Yutaka, and Minami but no one else!" Anthony said as Konata walked towards him."I'll have a warm chocolate cornet that's all." Konata said before crashing on a chair.

Anthony looked at the orders and sighed."Okay first things first warm up a chocolate cornet!" Anthony thought as he grabbed a chocolate cornet ,and put it in the microwave."Next french toast, and pancakes." Anthony said looking for pans."Need some help?" Konata asked before Anthony handed her the chocolate cornet."I'm fine I just need some pans...,and some pancake mix, and toast!" Anthony said as he found the pancake mix, and some bread."I'll make the pancakes, and you'll make the french toast." Konata said as she started to make the pancakes."You could have least put on some pants." Anthony thought before making the french toast.

It took thirty minutes but they finished breakfast."Okay foods ready you girls eat I'm going to see if I could wake Yutaka, and Minami." Anthony said as Hiyori, and Patty devoured the food."Well I could see you two like the food." Konata said as she ate the rest of her chocolate cornet. Anthony saw the two on the couch as much as he hated to break up such a beautiful moment he knew that Yutaka needed to celebrate her birthday."Hey you two wake up...wake up...breakfast is ready." Anthony said as Minami slowly opened her eyes."Ah good morning Anthony-Chan." Minami said yawning."Hey breakfast is ready I'll try to get the sleeping angel up." Anthony said as he grabbed Yutaka."Good luck she's a heavy sleeper." Minami said as she left

Anthony just smiled as Minami left."Wake up Yutaka...wake up Yutaka...Sleeping beauty wake up!" Anthony said raising his voice a bit. Yutaka woke up she was yawning for a bit before Anthony kissed her."Ah Anthony-Chan so bold today!" Yutaka said surprised before giving him a kiss back."You should eat before the others eat it all." Anthony said as he released Yutaka."Okay but what about you?" Yutaka asked looking into Anthony's eyes."Yeah I'm fine just eat I'll be back in a few minutes." Anthony said before Yutaka left.

Anthony walked into Yutaka's room and grabbed the crystal rose."Okay got the present..now all she needs to do is blow out the candles then give her the present. Anthony entered the kitchen everybody was eating."Where did you go Eco freak!" Konata hissed as Anthony leaned on the door."Um bathroom can we serve the cake?" Anthony asked as he blushed a bit."Okay sure it's a bit early but oh well." Hiyori said as she brought out the cake.

Every body sang the happy birthday song to Yutaka as she blew out the candles."Okay thank you every one."Yutaka said as Minami gave her a slice of cake."No problem Yutaka!" Hiyori, and Patty said as Anthony handed out his present."Yeah I don't know if you saw this yet or not but happy birthday Yutaka." Anthony said handing her the crystal rose."Oh is this why you were late last night?" Yutaka asked looking at the flower."Yeah pretty much." Anthony said as Yutaka looked."It's so pretty...whoops oh I'm so sorry Anthony-Chan!" Yutaka cried as she dropped the crystal rose. Anthony sighed with annoyance but couldn't help to smile."It's alright I can make another one just give me a couple of days to make it...and besides I messed it up some how this time so I kinda expected this no offence." Anthony said as he smiled.

Yutaka felt bad for breaking her present but she couldn't help but to smile at Anthony's patients."Hey girls I'm going to leave now to do some odd jobs so I could buy some of that crystal rock junk." Anthony said before he left."Ah Yutaka your so lucky to have him!" Patty said as she blushed a bit. "Are you guys serious right now he could be cheating on Yutaka!" Konata yelled making her friends look at her."Now now Konata I don't think he would." Minami said as she ate her slice of cake. "How are you so sure of that Minami!" Konata asked in her yelling voice."Well one everybody either hates him or is afraid of him but I guess it'll be fun to spy on him!" Hiyori said happily. The girls gave it five minutes before they set off to spy on their friend


	3. Spy games

Anthony walked down the street."Okay what can I do to make some money?" Anthony thought as his friends followed."Well what is he doing?" Patty asked hiding in the bush."He's just walking he isn't cheating see I told you Konata!" Minami silently yelled."Hey shut up both of you we still need to watch him!" Konata said as they continued to follow Anthony. Anthony walked by a house it seemed like there was a birthday party when a clown ran from the household."Damn kids I'm trying my best!" The clown said angrily."Hey buddy what's wrong?" Anthony asked as he walked towards the clown. "Those damn kids are a pain in the ass I quit!" The clown said as he entered a small car and drove off. "Hey wait I paid you to entertain...damn!" A woman said as she notice Anthony."Oh my god your..your The Demon!" The woman nearly yelled."Uh I go by Anthony but whatever...So um what's with the pissed off clown?" Anthony asked scratching his head."Oh I paid that clown five hundred dollars to entertain my kid's birthday party now I don't know what to do." The mother said as Anthony walked closer to her."Okay how about I entertain for one hundred dollars deal?" Anthony asked."Alright sure you aren't going to kill them right?" The mother asked scared."No I won't." Anthony said as he rolled his eyes.

Anthony walked into the backyard as his friends followed the kids screamed in terror upon seeing Anthony."It's the Eco freak!" A little kid screamed in fear."Okay I'm going to do a few tricks then I'm leaving got it!" Anthony said as he stretched."Okay." The kids whispered. Anthony made light sparks in the air making it look like fire works making the kids awe in delight."Use your dark powers!" Konata said disguising her voice."Ah sorry but I can't at the moment so yeah." Anthony weakly said. "Look Anthony if you don't do what they want I won't pay you."The mother said as Anthony sighed."Okay you want to see a trick...I'll show you a trick." Anthony sighed as he turned into his dark form."I'm doing one more trick then I'm leaving." Anthony said not use to his powers as everybody nodded. Anthony threw a huge dark blast into the air it fizzled as soon as it got high enough."Okay I did what you want now give me the money please." Anthony said as he sighed with annoyance."Okay Anthony a promise is a promise." The woman said as Anthony turned back to normal and retrieved the money.

Anthony ran through the gates not noticing his friends."He didn't use his dark power did he?" Yutaka asked as Anthony ran into a ally."He must have a reason right I mean he wouldn't use if he didn't." Minami said as she hugged Yutaka."It's because Konata had to suggest it to the crowd!" Patty said as they walked towards the ally."Well if he really cared then he wouldn't have used that power." Konata said walking in front of her friends. Anthony sat against the wall of the ally."I can't believe that I used my powers." Anthony sighed as he notice a weird statue."Hello Dark one we have met once again your energy tells me that you barely use your darkness..If you keep this up you'll be destroyed but maybe the power of the precursor can save you." The statue said as Anthony walked towards it."Your the one who gave me my light powers aren't you...Please tell me what do I have to do?" Anthony asked as he touched the statue."Give me twenty metal head gems, and I'll do the rest." The statue said as Anthony saw the hover cars.

Anthony jumped towards the ladder, and released the little panel so he could climb back down."What's going on?" Anthony asked as he looked at all the hover cars. Konata peeked into the ally way."Hey he's gone where did he go?" Konata asked as she walked into the ally."Look there's a ladder maybe he went up there!" Hiyori said as Yutaka walked towards the statue."Guys what's this?" Yutaka asked as she touched the statue."Well well friends of the dark one it's been a year since we met looks like you lived that's good." The precursor said scaring the girls."Who are you?" Patty, and Hiyori asked holding each other."I'm the protector of the world I decide who gets cursed, and who gets blessed." The precursor said as Konata walked to the statue."What's being blessed, and what's being cursed?" Konata asked as she walked closer to it."When your blessed you become one of us, but when your cursed..Your friend he's one example he's both blessed, and cursed but even though he is blessed his powers can still destroy him." The precursor said."Oh can we do anything to help?" Patty asked as she looked at the rooftops."Sadly no he must conquer his own demons by himself...He must of sense something earlier cause he left without saying anything." The precursor said as everybody sighed."Well thank you then we'll see what Anthony's up to." Yutaka said as she began to climb the ladder.

The girls made it to the rooftop Anthony was just staring into the sky."Should we say something?" Hiyori asked as she watched her friend."No be quiet!" Konata silently yelled as she placed her hand over Hiyori's mouth. Anthony saw multiple hover crafts when one blew up Metal heads jumped out of some and attacked a hovering tanker sending it flying towards Anthony."Wow what the hell!" Anthony called out before the tanker slammed into him."Oh my god is he okay?" Minami asked when the tanker rolled towards them."Caution: Dark Eco oh boy." The girls said as Metal heads surrounded them. The tanker was getting dent Anthony busted out full with dark Eco."You bastards will feel my wrath!" Anthony yelled as he clawed through five Metal heads."Come on is that all you got?" Anthony yelled getting their full attention. The metal heads jumped him all at once but were sent to oblivion from a powerful dark blast."Anthony how could you?" Yutaka asked crying."Now Yutaka the tanker caused this it's not his fault." Minami said."Stop defending him Minami he broke his promise two times this day!" Konata said as Anthony looked at her irritated."So you caused the crowd to want me to use my dark powers."Anthony said as he tried to convert back to normal but couldn't."What's wrong?" Hiyori asked as Anthony looked frustrated with something."I can't turn back...What gives?" Anthony asked as dark static flowed through his arms."Maybe it's because of that tanker." Patty said as Anthony notice dark Eco flow out from it."Oh well I don't know where this thing will end up but good bye!" Anthony said as he threw the tanker into the sky.

Anthony turned back to normal he was breathing heavily as Yutaka hugged him."You have a reasonable explanation to use your powers at that party right?" Yutaka asked as Anthony sighed not sure if it was a reasonable thing to do."The clown got pissed off so he left I decided to entertain so I could get the money for the crystal stuff, then someone Konata made the group want to see my dark powers which made the mother threaten to not pay me so yeah." Anthony said as he grabbed the metal head gems, and jumped down to the ally."Hey Precursor here." Anthony said as energy from the statue hit him. "There you go dark one the terrible darkness within is now under control take care." The precursor said as Anthony left with his friends."So why did you needed more control?" Hiyori asked as she stared at Anthony."Well when I used my powers I felt different so I decided I needed to control it more." Anthony said as he looked at a store."Anthony why are you looking at that store?" Minami asked as he walked towards it."That's where I got the crystal figure kit..I'll be right back." Anthony said as he left.

Minami blushed as she looked at Yutaka."Yutaka do you honestly think Anthony will cheat on you?" Minami asked as she hugged Yutaka."No never but he does leave a lot and I get worried." Yutaka said as Hiyori joined in the conversation."Aw he's just worried when he sleeps he talks, and he pretends to kiss Yutaka while he's asleep it's so cute." Hiyori said as Yutaka blush."He's a monster in a teenagers body nothing else!" Konata said as she blushed a bit."Konata he gave up the use of his powers just to be with her." Patty said as Anthony returned."Hey girls what's up?" Anthony asked noticing they were talking about something."Oh nothing Anthony-Chan can you...can you sleep over again tonight?" Yutaka asked as she gave him the puppy dog eyes routine."Of course I'll be there later I'm going to pack some clothes." Anthony said walking away."For what?" Konata asked suspicious of his actions. "Just in case who knows something might get my clothes dirty." Anthony said as he waved goodbye.

A few hours later Anthony knocked on the door."Oh Anthony-Chan you made it come in come in." Yutaka said as Anthony walked in."Hey Yutaka thanks for letting me stay...oh, and by the way!" Anthony said as he kissed her."Oh Anthony-Chan dinner's ready I made a special soup for you." Yutaka said as Minami hugged her from behind."Hello Anthony-Chan it's nice to see you."Minami nice to see you too where's Patty, and Hiyori?" Anthony asked as he entered the house."Come on your soup's getting cold." Yutaka said as she lead him into the kitchen. Anthony ate his soup happily, and after he finished it he washed the bowl."Man I feel tired can I sleep?" Anthony asked even though it was nine. "Sure go ahead Anthony-Chan." Yutaka said before Anthony passed out on the couch."What was in that soup?" Minami asked as Yutaka yawned."I don't know Konata said that it heals the soul or something." Yutaka said as she went into her room ready for bed."Can I sleep with you Yutaka...Yutaka?" Minami asked as she entered the room Yutaka was asleep."Aw I'll take this as a yes." Minami said as she snuggled next to Yutaka.

12:30 am Konata left her room."Well well well Eco freak we meet again this time your out like a candle!" Konata thought as she sat next to him. Konata kissed his forehead blushing a bit."So cute the way you sleep!" Konata said as she hugged him. Minami woke up and left the room she had to go to the bathroom but she notice a shadowy figure next to Anthony."Konata what are you doing next to Anthony?" Minami asked as she walked closer to her."Oh I'm making sure he doesn't sexually assault Yutaka." Konata lied as Minami looked at her suspiciously."He's asleep Konata please don't accuse him while he's asleep...goodnight Konata have a nice sleep."Minami said as she entered the bathroom. "Okay...Goodnight Anthony-Chan remember I love you!" Konata said as she kissed his cheek before leaving. Minami left the bathroom."I think Konata has feelings for Anthony...Or maybe I'm imaging it." Minami thought before she entered Yutaka's room.


	4. Crystal Fix

It was 5:30 now Anthony was wide awake he was waiting for Yutaka to wake up so he could say bye. "Today I have to rebuilt that crystal rose, tomorrow I need to buy some things, and then Friday is Yutaka's dance that she told me about last month." Anthony thought as Konata walked into the room going to get some orange juice."Morning Anthony-Chan nice to...I mean morning Eco freak!" Konata said hoping he wouldn't notice her saying his name."Morning Konata...I have a question why can't you wear shorts, or pants to bed?" Anthony asked a bit annoyed with Konata's choice of clothes."Hey I wear a shirt, and a pair of panties to bed pal if you have a problem with it then you could leave...And why are you staring at me like that?" Konata asked as Anthony passed out mumbling a few words."I'm leaving today so I could work." Anthony manage to say before falling asleep."Okay random as hell but whatever!" Konata said as she sat next to Anthony."Good night then." Konata said as she fell asleep on the couch.

Minami woke up she was feeling hungry so she decided to get some breakfast."What the hell?" Minami asked seeing Konata holding Anthony both asleep. Minami pushed Anthony a bit to wake him. "Yeah...Good morning Minami...Why do you look mad did I say something while I was asleep?" Anthony asked as he yawned."Why are you sleeping with Konata?" Minami asked as Anthony got up as fast as he could."The last thing I remember was talking to Konata I got bored then I crashed on the couch Minami I'm telling the truth please believe me I would never cheat...She's all I have." Anthony said as he looked at the floor."I believe you but why was Konata sleeping with you?" Minami asked as she pushed Konata."Eh what is it I want to sleep!" Konata mumbled."Okay why were you sleeping with Anthony-Chan?" Minami asked as Anthony left for the bathroom."Because he's so cute when he's asleep." Konata said still asleep.

Minami was shocked but she didn't freak out."I can't tell anyone about this...poor Konata." Minami thought as she rubbed Konata's head."Hey do you know when Yutaka wakes up I want to say bye before I leave." Anthony said as he patted Minami's back."Why do you have to leave?" Minami asked as Anthony smiled."I have to fix Yutaka's gift of course who knows how long that's going to be." Anthony said as he sat next to Minami."Oh well it's seven she should be getting up soon." Minami said as Anthony looked at her with a soft smile."Do you love her?" Anthony asked scaring Minami a bit. "I..I...I do please don't be mad!" Minami said closing her eyes."I'm not mad Minami if I die take care of her for me I'm sorry I asked that it was none of my business I just wanted to make sure she'll be safe." Anthony said making Minami smile."It's fine you were just worried." Minami said as Yutaka opened her door.

Yutaka entered the living room still tired."Oh good morning Anthony-Chan." Yutaka said as she hugged Anthony."Hey good morning Yutaka I have to leave soon I wanted to say good bye." Anthony said as Yutaka got closer to his face."Anthony-Chan has to leave...Not without a good bye kiss." Yutaka said as she kissed her boyfriend."Why thank you Yutaka that was real nice maybe we could have another kiss like this later?" Anthony asked as Yutaka pecked him." Maybe but you have to be a good boy." Yutaka joked as Anthony got up."Okay well I'm leaving I'll see later." Anthony said before leaving.

Yutaka cuddled up to Minami."Minami I have something to say I'm a bit worried about it so can you please listen?" Yutaka asked as she opened one of her eyes."What is it Yutaka?" Minami asked blushing."Konata has a crush on Anthony, and I'm worried what if she steals him from me?" Yutaka asked as Minami smiled a bit."Anthony loves you Konata calls him Eco freak all the time you never called him that so don't stress over it...How did you know that Konata likes him?" Minami asked as Yutaka yawned."I heard her sleep talk but I can't be mad she's my cousin, and who could blame her Anthony-Chan is sweet." Yutaka said as Konata slumped on her."Quiet I'm sleeping!" Konata said as she cuddled with Yutaka.

The roof tops of the city."Time to go home." Anthony said as he walked on the ledges using the rooftops to get home faster."The Demon of Japan I guess the rumors are true." A man on the hill said as he dropped his binoculars."We'll meet but not today I need to learn more about you how do you fight, and how do you control your power?" The man thought as he made his way to the city. The man walked through the town he wasn't sure how to ask people about The Demon."Hey Patty do you know when it's Anthony's birthday?" Hiyori asked as the man's eye widen."No we should ask him we've known him for a year now." Patty said as the man stepped in front of him."Excuse me but is this Anthony person does he control Dark Eco?" The man said as the girls looked at the man."Yes he does why do you need to know...Who are you?" Patty asked as the two backed up a bit."My name is James... James Smith can you please answer my questions?" James asked as the girls stared at him.

James waited he sighed when he didn't get a answer."Okay thanks anyway I'll be getting out of your hair." James said as he walked past them."Wait what do you want to know about Anthony?" Hiyori asked as James turned around."Does he control his power, or do they control him?" James asked taking mental notes."He doesn't use his dark powers that much just light powers usually." Hiyori said."How do people treat him?" James asked as he rubbed his head."People are either afraid of him, or they hate him." Patty said as James walked away."Thanks for the info cuties I should get out of your hair that's all the questions I have good bye." James said as he walked by the girls.

James left nobody saw him he was either out of the city, or on the rooftops. Back at Anthony's house. "I'm almost done with the figure this is great." Anthony thought as he fused the crystals together with his light power."Great it's finished and this time without dark powers." Anthony said silently as he put a light force field around the figure matching the shape exactly. It was 12:30 am so Anthony decided to go to sleep.


	5. Store Fights

Anthony woke up it was time he should go to the store Yutaka's dance is tomorrow."It's 9:30 am god I over slept!" Anthony said as he got up, and changed. Anthony ran towards the store he needed to pick up some flowers."Well well there you are again Demon let's see how you control your powers." James said as he threw a tank filled with Dark Eco at Anthony."What the hell?" Anthony asked before the tank hit him. Five girls walked by the tanker curious about it's existence."What is this thing?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony made a dent on the opposite side."This is a tanker somethings in here." Miyuki said as Anthony made a dent."What else would be in it?" Kagami asked as Anthony made a third dent. "Whatever it is it must be strong." Misao said as Anthony broke through the tanker."Finally why do these damn things always land on me?" Anthony said as the girls came closer to him."Ah it's the Eco freak!" Ayano yelled as Anthony covered his ears.

Anthony sighed with annoyance."Can't anybody use my real name?" Anthony asked as Metal heads appeared."What are those things?" Kagami asked as she backed up."Metal heads jeez!" Anthony said as the Metal heads ran towards the group."Wait who are we suppose to be afraid of Dark Eco monster, or Metal heads?" Tsukasa asked hiding behind Kagami."Them of course I'm not killing you am I?" Anthony asked slicing through one Metal head."There's more coming how many are there!" Miyuki asked as the Metal heads surrounded them."This seems bad." Ayano said as she held Misao."I'm in no damn mood for these bastards!" Anthony said as more came.

Anthony jumped into the air when the Metal heads were closer to the group, and then he slammed to the ground his claws making Dark energy go everywhere it send the Metal heads into oblivion."Did you have to do that?" Kagami asked coughing from the energy's smoke."Sorry I had no choice unless you wanted to die then I could of killed them all without ease." Anthony said as he tried to turn back to normal."What do you mean if she wanted to die?" Misao questioned him as she stared at him angrily. "I meant if she didn't want to live then I wouldn't have done that move does that make sense?" Anthony said as he struggled to turn back to normal.

The girls stared at him wondering what he was doing."What are you doing?" Tsukasa asked a bit curious."I'm trying to turn back to normal but for some reason I can't." Anthony said as he tried again. "Does this happen a lot?" Miyuki asked as Anthony realized what was keeping him like this."Only around those damn tankers." Anthony said as he walked towards it."What are you going to do?" Ayano said as she held onto Misao."I don't know where this thing will land but if it's away from me then it's fine!" Anthony said as he picked the tank up, and then he kicked it in the sky."Where do you think it went?" Kagami asked curious.

Anthony changed back to normal he was a bit tired but he needed to buy some flowers for Yutaka."Hey where are you going?" Kagami asked Anthony before he entered the store. "Tomorrow my girlfriend, and her friends are doing a dance I'm buying flowers for her...I might buy some for my friends but she's why I'm here." Anthony said as he enter the store."Who do you think it is?" Tsukasa asked as the others thought about it. Anthony came out with a lot of flowers."Hey who is it?" Misao asked as Anthony came out."You know her I think?" Anthony said unsure what to say."Is it Konata?" Kagami asked as Anthony cracked up."Oh hell no she hates my guts but your warm." Anthony said as he walked down the street.

The girls followed him so they could get the info they needed."Is it Hiyori?" Misao asked. "No you want to keep trying?" Anthony said sarcastically."Is it Patty?" Ayano asked as the others followed still annoyed."Nope come on your getting there." Anthony said as he crossed another street."Is it Minami?" Miyuki asked as Anthony smiled a bit."Oh so close yet so far away." Anthony said making the girls puzzled."Is it Yutaka?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony shook his head."Finally someone got it." Anthony said as Kagami walked in front of him.

Anthony didn't know why Kagami was standing in front of him."Yes miss?" Anthony asked annoyed. "You pervert you leave her alone!" kagami said pissing Anthony off."We're the same age dumb ass!" Anthony said angry at Kagami."What she can't be just look at her height!" Misao asked standing by Kagami."Well Konata is nineteen isn't she so will it be that hard to believe that Yutaka's seventeen?" Anthony said as he took out his phone, and dialed Yutaka."Hey Yutaka can you tell your cousin's friends that your seventeen so they can get get out of my hair." Anthony said holding back his anger."Uh sure who are you talking to?" Yutaka asked as Anthony's eyes widen."I didn't ask but they know Konata so I'm guessing they're friends." Anthony said as his face redden from embarrassment. "Okay hand them the phone." Yutaka said as she yawned a bit.

Anthony handed the phone to Kagami since she questioned they're relationship."Hello?" Kagami asked as she grabbed the phone."Oh hello Kagami how are you...were you the one who's bothering Anthony-Chan?" Yutaka asked as she smiled a bit."Um Yutaka are you Seventeen?" Kagami asked as she frowned a bit."Yeah my birthday was just two days ago...Do you believe Anthony-Chan now?" Yutaka asked as Kagami looked down defeated."Yeah I'm sorry I was just protecting my friends well here's Anthony-Chan?" Kagami said a bit confused.

Anthony took his cell phone."Hey Yutaka I have to get home we'll talk later." Anthony said waiting for a response."Okay Anthony-Chan I love you." Yutaka said making Anthony blush."I love you too see ya later sweetie" Anthony said as he walked pass the other girls."Where are you going?" Miyuki asked. "Home I'm done here I need to make sure these flowers survive." Anthony said as he turned into his light form, and flew away.


	6. A dark end with a bit of light

It was midday there was nothing to do."I'm never going to sleep tonight if I don't do something." Anthony said as he put the flowers in a vase."Okay well screw this I'll knock myself out then I'll head to the dance." Anthony thought as he found a sledge hammer."Here goes nothing!" Anthony said before knocking himself out."The Demon of Japan...can be a real idiot well now is the time to analysis his memories." James said as he worked on a laptop the technology of the computer allows the user to enter the targets memories provided if the target is at peace, close enough, and staying still.

Entering Memory stream ten months ago."You know Anthony-Chan we need to be able to contact each other."Yutaka said as Anthony woke up today's class was boring as hell."Yeah we should I could call you four all day until your parents get pissed." Anthony joked as Yutaka laughed a bit."After school we can buy you a cell phone." Yutaka said as she smiled."What are you two talking about?" Patty asked as she turned her attention to them class was almost over anyway."Oh after school were going to buy Anthony-Chan a cell phone so he could call us."Oh are you two going to have some phone sex then?" Hiyori asked as Minami smacked her across the head."Hiyori I don't hurt friends but you shouldn't have asked that." Minami said as Hiyori coward behind Anthony."Be a shield from Minami's death hits they take away one thousand HP!" Hiyori said as Anthony sighed a bit.

School was over now and the group walked over to the electronics."Um girls I can't go in there everybody in town won't let me in their stores can you get me a phone please?" Anthony asked as he handed Yutaka some money."Oh were sorry about that one of these days they will realize they're mistake Anthony-Chan." Hiyori said as she hugged him."Hey hey um Hiyori can you...I feel bad for trying to tell you stop hugging me but I have a girlfriend." Anthony said as Yutaka laughed. "It's alright Anthony-Chan she's a friend ."Yutaka said smiling that Anthony would protect their relationship. "We'll be right back Anthony." Patty said as she enter the store."What type of phone do you want?" Minami asked before going in."I want a phone that represents me not those new phones that have keyboards just a cell phone okay cause if I get a phone like that I'm going to feel bad that you girls spend all of that money on me." Anthony said as Minami smiled."Okay standard phone got it." Minami said as Patty dragged her in.

After thirty minutes the girls came out."Here ya go Anthony." Hiyori said as she handed him his new cell phone."Wow thanks I'm sorry I couldn't come in." Anthony said as Yutaka hug him."Now you get to call us!" Yutaka said as Hiyori, Patty, and Minami laughed."Hey I'll walk you girls home it's the least I could do." Anthony said as he walked with his friends. Thirty minutes later they arrived at Hiyori's house."Hey thanks for walking me and Patty to my house Anthony...We'll see you later." Hiyori said as she hugged him."Yeah see ya Anthony." Patty said as she hugged him. Anthony, Minami, and Yutaka walked back to the house."So summer vacations coming up soon anybody has any plans?" Minami said as she held onto Yutaka's hand."I don't know but your staying with Yutaka right?" Anthony asked as he patted Yutaka's back."Yeah she is." Yutaka said. After twenty minutes Anthony got Minami, and Yutaka home safely."Good night ladies." Anthony said before he left.

End of Memory."So The Demon is fond of those four girls I might use that to my advantage." James thought as he wrote down the notes."Not much of a demon let's see what else I could find." James silently said as he enter the Memory stream again. Seven months ago. "Hey teach how was your summer?" Anthony asked as his teacher looked at him with sad eyes."Bad very bad...Look Anthony your a good student but there are way to many complaints of you presence here the principle wants you out I'm sorry." The teacher said as Anthony frowned."Right well I'll just leave." Anthony said as he walked away.

A few hours later Yutaka called Anthony. "Anthony-Chan what happened?" Yutaka asked as she cried a bit. "Oh nothing people didn't want me going to school or something so I got expelled." Anthony said as he sighed in defeat."They're stupid I'm going to miss seeing you at school." Yutaka said as she wiped away a tear."I know I wish that people would accept me like you Yutaka I'm tired can we talk later?" Anthony asked crying a bit."Sure Anthony-Chan I love you!" Yutaka said as she blushed a bit. "I love you too." Anthony said as they hung up.

James turned off the computer."So she's the ticket I'll be sure to use this info for later." James said as he walked down the metal stairs. Anthony was knocked out he woke up at 6:30 pm."Ah my head hurts!" Anthony said as he checked the clock."Oh crap I'm going to be late for Yutaka's dance crap crap crap!" Anthony screamed as he grabbed the flowers then he flew off to the dance. Yutaka, and the others were getting ready for the dance."Where is he?" Yutaka asked as she paced around the backstage freaking out."Now now Yutaka he'll be here I'm sure of it." Minami said as Konata walked towards the security room.

Konata walked towards the security guard."Excuse me sir but can you not allow the Dark Eco freak I heard he was coming."Okay I'll be sure that he doesn't come in." The security guard said as he went to the ticket booth."Alright if my first plan doesn't work then my second plan will."Konata said as she walked back to her friends. Anthony flew to the ticket booth."Hey buddy one please!" Anthony said holding the flowers."Hey buddy your not allowed in here this is for people not freaks!" The security guard said as Anthony transformed into his light form."Okay officer I'll leave." Anthony said as he flew into the sky."Leave over my dead body!" Anthony thought as he landed on some metal railings the dance began, and Anthony had a good view of it.

The dance was over Yutaka was sad she didn't see Anthony."He didn't come." Yutaka said as Anthony flew through the backstage window."Who hasn't come sorry but the security guard didn't let me in." Anthony said handing Yutaka the flowers."You saw me dance right?" Yutaka asked as Konata called someone."Yeah I was on the metal railings." Anthony said as she kissed him."Hey plan A didn't work start plan B."Konata said as she hung up."If this stunt doesn't break them apart then nothing will!" Konata thought as the security guard walked in."Hey your not suppose to here!" The security guard said pulling out a gun."Okay well see ya girls!" Anthony said before flying back home.

Anthony returned home only to find it on fire."Shit dammit!" Anthony yelled as he ran inside he needed to grab something."Where is it where is it ah there it is!" Anthony said as he grabbed a picture before dashing out of the burning house."Ha I knew it wouldn't be easy to kill you but to distract you it's easier then anything." A guy said as two of his friends walked behind him."You did this?" Anthony asked pissed."Yeah and yet me guess that's a picture of your girlfriend right?" The other guy said as Anthony put the picture in his pocket."Yeah now all of you will pay for doing this shit!" Anthony yelled as one laughed."Like how we have to pay your girlfriend to take a pounding from all three of us?" The short one said as Anthony turned into his dark form."I suggest that you stop talking about Yutaka like that or you can die." Anthony silently said as they all had wicked smiles."Oh how we wish to rape that!" The guy said as Anthony grabbed him by the throat."I freaking warned you...you son of a bitch!" Anthony said as he stabbed the guy."Oh my god he killed him!" The other guy said as Anthony threw the guy to the ground."I didn't kill him I just stabbed him!" Anthony said before punching the other guy half way across the street."Please I didn't mean it about your girlfriend I swear!" The short one said as Anthony slashed through him."Now I killed someone!" Anthony said as the others ran away.

Yutaka, and her friends walked to Anthony's house when they witness Anthony beating the living shit out of the three guys."Oops I didn't mean for one of them to die whatever they said must have pissed Anthony off big time." Konata thought as Yutaka ran to Anthony."Anthony what the hell did you do?" Yutaka asked pissed at Anthony for the first time in her life."Yutaka I'm sorry they burned down my house." Anthony said not willing to look at Yutaka's face."So what I thought you had more control!" Yutaka yelled throwing flowers at Anthony."They said somethings about you and I lost my cool I'm sorry!" Anthony said as he frowned."So they said something doesn't mean you could kill them!" Yutaka said as the crystal rose rolled towards Anthony."The rose it survived...It's all weird why?" Anthony asked as Yutaka looked at him angrily."Dammit you, and your damn dark powers Anthony I never want to see you again!" Yutaka screamed as Anthony frowned."But Yutaka I made this for you." Anthony said before Yutaka shunned him.

Anthony touched the crystal rose but it transformed him into his dark form."I see now this is who I am...I'm sorry I guess this is good bye." Anthony said as he climbed towards the roof top."No I didn't want this to happen I wanted him to love me dammit!" Konata thought as her friend sighed. James walked towards the girls."Are you Yutaka?" James asked as he walked closer to the group."What do you want oh it's you again look we're not going to answer any more questions." Patty said pissed. "I'm not going to ask any questions I'm just asking for help." James said as the girls turned towards him. "What do you want?" Minami asked as James got closer to Yutaka."You The Demon he loves you your going to scream so I could confront him." James said as Yutaka looked at him angrily."I don't want anything to do with him any more!" Yutaka said as James laughed a bit."Oh you will scream or I'll make you!" James said as he transformed into his dark form.

James grabbed Yutaka by the throat, and lifted her up."Now scream!" James said as the rest freaked. "ANTHONY-CHAN HELP PLEASE I'M SORRY!" Yutaka yelled catching Anthony's attention. "Huh Yutaka no she's in trouble!" Anthony said he was only two buildings away so he figured out what made Yutaka scream."Hey ass face leave my girlfriend alone...I mean leave Yutaka alone!" Anthony said remembering that she broke up with him."Come and get her if you can!" James said as Anthony launched towards James but missed because he jumped away."Why are you running you dirty little bitch?" Anthony asked as James raised his hand."I have a question Demon...Will you sacrifice yourself for her?" James asked as he threw a spike that grew out of his arm directly at Yutaka."No I won't ah!" Anthony said as he jumped in front of the spike."Anthony-Chan I...I'm sorry I love you I never wanted to end our relationship." Yutaka said as Anthony opened his eyes."You...You tried to kill her...I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Anthony yelled as he sprung up he took the spike, and threw the spike back James.

James smiled at Anthony he was impressed."Anthony is it? One you need to watch your mouth, and two never fight in anger." James said as Hiyori grabbed Yutaka, and carried her to a nearby ally way. "Screw you bitch and I can fight any way I want!" Anthony said as James frowned."If you fight in anger then you'll never win...Dark barracked!" James screamed as dark energy went flying towards Anthony."Hey Demon put your left hand on the ground!" James commanded. Anthony did what he was told a wall came up and protected him."Nice I mean stop helping!" Anthony said as he threw a ball of energy at James."That move was weak you need to learn how to harness your power." James said as he walked closer."Stay back!" Anthony yelled panicked."You have to hold in the blast for it to be powerful." James said as he threw a powerful energy ball straight at Anthony.

Anthony made another wall but it was destroyed."That's it!" Anthony jumped into the air, and slammed into the ground spikes rose from the ground sending James into a car."Ow that was a good move." James said he was weak he couldn't get up. Anthony walked towards him James was back to his normal self. "You bastard it's one thing to try to kill me but you had to hurt Yutaka!" Anthony said as he grabbed James by his throat."That's my boy end it quick please." James said as he started to cry. "What did you say?" Anthony asked as he released James and returned to normal."Son I miss you so much I thought I lost you." James said as he smiled."Dad...I thought you died when they experimented on me." Anthony said as James frowned."I almost did but Dark Eco came into contact with me." James said as Anthony frowned."Son end my misery please I'm in so much pain." James said as Anthony shed a tear. "Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I'm so sorry!" Anthony said as he held his dad. "You have your mothers eyes I know you feel bad but I wanted to make sure you can control your self...and you can as long as your around that girl...I'm sorry for trying to kill her." James said making Anthony smile."Okay I will." Anthony said before he stabbed James to death. It started to rain Anthony held his dead dad on his lap.

This is where the story began me holding my dead father crying I lost everything because I couldn't control my emotions either if it was greed, sadness, fear, or anger now I have nothing."Anthony-Chan who was that?" Yutaka asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder."He was my father...Yutaka …... Goodbye I'll miss you." Anthony said as he got up."Anthony-Chan don't leave it's okay I don't care if you use your dark powers anymore cause that's what saved me I'm sorry." Yutaka said as Anthony smiled a bit."Anthony I'm sorry I planned the security guard, and those retards that burn down your house to be honest they were only suppose to piss you off not set your house on fire I just figured if Yutaka left you then I would have had a shot at your affection I'm so sorry." Konata said as she hugged Anthony."Konata out of all the craziest schemes that is the sweetest thing you ever done." Yutaka said as she hugged her cousin.

Minami. Hiyori, and Patty hugged Anthony they were sorry for all the misfortune."Hey if you want you could stay with us." Konata said as she sighed a bit."Sure I have nothing other then you five."Anthony said making his friends say aw."Okay come on let's leave." Minami said as she walked ahead of the group."Hey Yutaka Minami really likes you can you show her that you care." Anthony whispered making Yutaka blush."Hey Minami can we talk?" Yutaka asked as Minami stopped."Sure what is it?" Minami asked only to be kissed by Yutaka."I care about you too even if I have a boyfriend your just as important." Yutaka said as they walked home.

The end


End file.
